Still in the Dark
by Cyang
Summary: Short story, once-off. Ky and his rookie partner, Cameron Riley, investigate the death of an aristocrat in his mansion only to find that either of their assumptions on the murder and murderer are incorrect.


She moved carefully along the small crawlspace, her steps light and quick, like a ballerina tip-toeing gracefully. The compact area that she found herself in was a space between a wall and the roof and it was here that the string that kept the stuffed bear's head mounted on the wall, was tied. She reached forward. Her thin fingers moved nimbly, weaving in and out. The string slipped from her white hands. A loud crash sounded from below, followed by a muffled but still audible, _thud._ She emerged from the passage smiling, slid the old door closed behind her and dusted off the frilly white apron that was set over her black maid's uniform.

* * *

"So you've been working for Mr. Cartier for a month now?" the young officer inquired.

"Yes," she replied, a white-gloved hand dabbing at her azure eyes with her apron. It was one of the more civilised ways the apparel had been used when a hanky was lacking. "I know it's a short time in comparison to the other staff but I did get to know him," she said, her voice soft yet rich with emotion. She buried her face back into the white cloth, sobbing queitly. The lace band perched on her head wasn't enough to hold her longer-than-waist length hair back and a fine curtain of gold fell in her face.

This one cried like in angel in comparison to the wailing heap of black and white in the corner. He glanced at the other maid crying hysterically. According to other staff members, Hilda was the longest serving and apparently, she had adored the man. Cameron Riley recalled trying to talk to her but when he had mentioned her previous employer's name the howling had simply gotten louder. A slightly distressed hiccoughing noise close by brought him out of his thoughts and he realised the blonde women was trying to say something.

"He was very kind," she heaved. Cameron nodded . He smiled kindly and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Cecile. We'll find out what happened." Cecile smiled up at him thankfully, her eyes glittering with tears. She left and returned to her job, Cameron watching as she dusted meekly at a Ming vase.

"Anything?"

His eyes moved away and instead focused on the face of his blonde superior, Captain Ky Kiske. Cameron shook his raven-head. "Nothing, Sir. It's pointless unless we know exactly how he died."

"I know, Riley. But right now, I'd just like to know where that damn coroner is."

"Well Sir, it is just minutes to midnight. That could explain why he's late," Cameron replied with a grin.

Ky looked at his rookie partner, frowning. His blonde bangs shuffled from side to side as he shook his head. "I'm going to take another look at the crime scene."

She made her way quietly upstairs and slipped into Mr Cartier's chandelier-lit bedroom. She fluffed the duck-down pillows and smoothed the Egyptian cotton sheets. She gathered her long honey hair from behind her and draped it to one side over her shoulder, then crouched down in front of the burning fireplace, her back facing the bedroom door.

"Hello Cecile." She gave a little start and turned to see the police officer standing in the room. She straightened up and said smiling sweetly, "Hello Officer, I didn't see you come in." He remained silent and made no motion that he had heard her. She took a step forward.

He spoke: "You are aware that a blonde strand of hair was found on the strings that tied the bear's head back? It fell and broke the grandfather clock..."

"...you're blonde too," she said, round eyes blinking innocently.

"But my hair isn't waist length."

She pulled a knife out from behind her apron. "Do you know what it's like having to serve tea to an old, senile man everyday? Someone with my skills reduced to doing household chores! It's disgusting! They said they wanted it done, not my style but I still followed through with it - it's still a kill. I wasn't allowed to kill any of the servants but the Guild didn't say I couldn't kill a police officer..." the women whose name was not Cecile said with a smirk.

He readied himself for her attack but it never came. Instead there was a bright flash of light that left Ky temporarily blind. He just caught a glimpse of gold whip past him through the whiteness that hovered in front of his eyes.

He heard the sound of breaking glass and knew that she'd jumped. He didn't spare a moment and as soon as he regained his sight he followed her out the window. The cool air rushed at him as he fell two stories. He hit the cold ground and rolled expertly, pausing only to let his eyes adjust to the dim darkness before he chased the assassin into the night.

* * *

"So what's the verdict?" Cameron asked.

The coroner shook his head with dismay. "The fracture must have been from the fall. But otherwise, he died of a heart attack."

"I told him it wasn't murder! Speaking of which, where is - " The youthful officer didn't get to finish his sentence as at that very moment another policeman came running up to him.

"Riley! I just saw Kiske chasing that blonde maid you were questioning out into the grounds!"

Cameron sighed and shook his head. "And here I actually thought I had a chance with her!"

**~ Author's Notes ~**

So after loitering around for almost 4 years [damn, I feel old] I've finally decided to upload something akin to a story. Written 2 years ago for an English assignment on a short ironic story. Title is from one of my favourite songs off the Guilty Gear OST when Millia faces Zato1.


End file.
